The Last Will
by Sannya
Summary: Garland came back to the Iifa Tree to fulfill his last will. Starring Kuja :x


**Prologue:**

This story is about Kuja and his change of heart in his last moment – with Garland talked to him for the last time. Zidane and Mikoto's dialogues are the same as in FF9. Kuja, Garland, Zidane and Mikoto belong to FF9 and Squaresoft, but someday I'll make Kuja mine :)

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark..."

"Sure is dark..."

"And cold as well..."

"They have beaten me..."

"Am I dead?"

"No... not yet"

"I'm still... inside _that_ tree"

"Is it called the Tree of Life?"

"Then... I'm dying in the Tree of Life..."

"How ironical."

"I can feel it's shaking..."

"Their battle... has begun."

"Zidane and his fellows..."

"Fighting against fate, aren't they?"

"Fools."

"They couldn't even stand my spell. Such weak beings."

"And still they think they can save this world?"

_You do think so, don't you?_

"...G-Garland???"

"You're not dead?"

_I'm not alive._

_But still I have thing that must be finished._

_My will... the last._

"You have failed to save Terra. It was destroyed. With all the souls."

"There's nothing you can do anymore."

_No. _

_Terra is no longer my concerns._

"...What do you mean?"

_(Tree's shaking more and more)_

"Zidane..."

"That fool... he will get himself killed..."

_You're worried?_

"..."

_Even if things went in that way_

_He wouldn't give up._

_You know that, don't you?_

**(Zidane's voice)** I just can't walk away. It goes against my nature.

_I'd been in a wrong way, Kuja._

_I didn't even know what was really meaningful to me._

_Is that to kill? Or to destroy Gaia's spirit?_

_Is Terra really that important to me? Is it even more important than myself?_

_I hadn't realized it until I died._

"Why are you saying all of this?"

_Because... you are important to me. All three._

_...Take care._

_And don't make the same mistake that I did… Son._

"Garland?! Hey!"

"..."

"His voice... is gone"

"That old freaky man..."

"Saying all those things. What did he want?"

"Son? How ridiculous!"

"He even planned my coming death..."

"What is the meaning to live, he said...?"

"What's really important in life..."

_(Tree shakes. Loud screaming approached. Necron's destroyed)_

"Seems like the battle is over..."

"They won?"

"How could they success?"

"..."

"Even so, how are they supposed to get out of here?"

"The tree core is collapsing. They would be all dead."

"..."

_...Sighs..._

"Fools..."

"They... should be safe by now."

"..."

"Well, then..."

"_...Farewell, Zidane..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kuja! Can you hear me!? I'm coming to get you!"

_"You still have time... Forget about me and go."  
_  
"Just shut up, and stay where you are!"

_"...I don't understand you."  
_  
"Okay, here goes nothing."

_"..."_

"_Come back to me? "_

"_Zidane..."_

"_He's... such a fool."_

"U...Ugh..."

"...?"

"Phew... Still alive..."

"I guess that was pretty crazy."

"Hey! Are you alright?"

_"Zidane...?" _

_"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go..."_

"Wouldn't you do the same for me if you knew I was dying?"

_"..."_

"...Never mind."

_"Your comrades were able to escape?"_

"Yeah... I knew you had something to do with it."

_"...I'm glad they made it."_

"Yeah, well... it's our turn to get movin'."

_"..."_

_"...I don't deserve to live after all that I've done."_

_"I'm useless to this world."_

"No one's useless..."

"You helped us escape, remember?"

_"..."_

_"After you guys beat me, I had nothing left...nothing more to lose."_

_"Then, I finally realized what it means to live..."_

_"I guess I was too late."_

_"..."_

"_Yes. Too late"_

"_Farewell."_

"_My... brother..."_

_  
_"!!!?"  
"Hey! Don't you go dying on me..."

-------------------------------------------

"_Light...?!"_

"_Am I... flying?"_

_Kuja-san..._

"_Who...?"_

_Do you hear me, Kuja?_

"_Who is calling me?"_

_Relax. I'm getting near to you..._

"_...such an gentle voice..."_

_Gotcha! _

_It's hard to reach you._

_Almost time now... let's go, Kuja!_

"_Go...?"_

"_What about Zidane?"_

_He'll be alright. Someone will take care of him, so don't worry._

_Let's get going..._

"_To where?"_

_A place where you will never be hurt again._

_Here... fly with me..._

_Can you hear that? They're gonna miss you, Kuja..._

**(Mikoto's voice)**

"Kuja... What you did was wrong..."  
"But you gave us all one thing...

"Hope."  
"We were all created for the wrong reason, but you alone defied our fate."  
"We do not want to forget this. We want your memory to live on forever..."  
"...to remind us that we were not created for the wrong reason - that our life has meaning."

**The End.**


End file.
